This invention relates to a fuse holding structure for retaining and protecting fuses while permitting a user to manually access the fuses.
Fuse holding structures, such as junction boxes, typically include several rows of fuse sockets adapted to receive fuses. The fuse sockets are generally recessed into a top surface of the junction box and at a depth sufficient to permit the fuses to be fully received therein. Thus, the fuse sockets are defined by walls which extend upwardly at a height equal to, or greater than, the fuses. Because the fuses are fully recessed within the fuse sockets, the walls surrounding each socket protect the fuses from damage in the event a foreign object strikes the top surface of the junction box.
The sockets have a diameter only slightly larger than the fuses to enable the sockets to securely retain each fuse. Unfortunately, because the fuses are closely surrounded by the sockets, it is very difficult for users to manually grasp the fuses with their fingers to remove the fuses from the junction box. This is particularly true for the mini-fuses used in many automotive applications. Thus, removing the fuses often requires pliers or another removal tool which makes the removal process unnecessarily complex.